


Unbroken Promises

by Veeiswriting



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, ahhhh gay boys, some angst and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson is asked to turn in his mask. Something unthinkable for him. Something that sends him into a spiral that no one would have expected. Even more unexpected, between Peter Parker, and his alter ego, Spiderman, promises that can't be broken are made, that bring the pair into a world neither ever would have expected. *Authors Edit* I promise the later bits are way better than the first bits. I've gone through two whole years of schooling since I first began to write this. Also- I have to beta reader and I am always way to tired to edit. You get the gist. Thanks pals. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The heart in the cover of madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Unbroken Promises! A lovely spideypool fic born out of my intense love for both the characters. My friend convinced me to start writing again, and this is the result. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! -Vee

Wade Wilson was walking down a crowded New York street much to his displeasure. Although any time he had to be out in public without being totally covered he wasn't very happy about. Yet he'd run out of stuff to mend his suit, and a job he had to be on the next day that he wasn't going to turn down. 

So that's how Wade Wilson, aka, Deadpool found himself walking down a busy street in 95 degree weather wearing an oversized grey hoodie, dark jeans, and a baseball cap for some team he didn't even know who were inscribed on it. True enough, with everyone having somewhere to go he didn't have to worry so much about being noticed. That was what he really worried about. Being noticed and someone pushing past him in fear or disgust or worse, someone giving him a pity look that just sent him into a spiral he didn't have time for. Relax. He told himself. No one will notice. 

(Doesn't keep us from being on edge.) 

[You said it as if there are times we aren't on edge.] 

(Dare to dream can't we?) 

Wade shook his head. This was no time to get distracted by the boxes. He didn't have time to be distracted. If he could get in, and get out, and get gone on another mission by the next evening he'd be okay. Making a trip to the store already put him back on packing, but he'd not been on a mission in ages. And he was getting antsy. Just being out of the plain domestic setting for a while would help him cope. At least that's what he'd hoped. Because he was running out of ideas to help him calm his paranoia. He'd been "encouraged" by Logan to start taking S.H.I.E.L.D jobs. Encouraged of course meant that if he kept causing trouble Logan, and the rest of the X-Men give him over freely. For whatever tests, missions, pokes or prodding they wanted to inflict upon him. That wasn't going to happen. And although it wasn't as handsome as it was when he was killing, at least he was getting paid still. 

This was the first mission though, so Wade was only going off the words he'd been given quickly over the phone after someone had found out about and started throwing hero accusations out. The Daily Bugle. Between all the news they go about Spiderman and the fact it was a trashy paper in the first place. 

He stepped into the store. It was actually kind of nice. Pleasantly cool, empty and quiet. The girl at the counter smiled at him when he walked in, but he turned away without looking her in the eye and hurried quickly through the store to find his things. Thread, fabric, a bit of this and that he'd learned to utilize for his costumes. Amazing what one can learn with internet and a couple hundred dollars. 

He hurried up to the register, ready to be out of there. He got a look of pity when she actually looked at him, it sent him seething away from the store. Feeling ridiculous and Yellow and White argued back and forth. Usually he welcomed the company. He knew without them his memories could easily turn him into far worse than he already was, but even so- occasionally even boxes could get annoying. 

Hurry home, patch up the suit, make sure it fits, and off he went, taking the car S.H.E.I.L.D had sent for him to take him express to the Avengers tower. God- he hoped he wouldn't be met with a committee of heroes. After the day he didn't think he could deal with a group of assholes, especially not a group of assholes he looked up to telling him not the screw the mission up. He wasn't, not if it kept him from S.H.E.I.L.D. 

Truth be told he couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about what Logan had told him. He thought they'd had some kind of connection after being put through the Weapon X program. But now to know he'd sell him away. He wondered if he was really that cruel or if he didn't realize that the agents were just as cruel as anyone who'd test on innocent humans. All he wanted was to be better...

[Shut up.]

(I'm with White this time- you're bumming us out dude.) 

Wade apologized and came back to reality just as the car stopped and he was unceremoniously told to get his "deformed ass out of the car." Owch. But he did as he was told and headed for the large doors. JARVIS greeted him and opened the elevator for him to ride up to the top floor. Tony's office. Uh oh. 

As he stepped out of the elevator he was met with exactly what he didn't want to see. Despite himself he forced a stupid grin on his face. "Well then- didn't know you were rolling out the welcome wagon for me. I'm flattered you all came out tonight- and I hope it was worth it." he said with a joke in his voice. Made things simpler. 

No one laughed. There was Logan, a scotch in his hand. Wade had to force back his own laugh, they both knew neither of them could even get drunk. "Sit." Logan declared his face clearly telling him he'd be shipped off if he fucked this up. 

Wade sat, but put his feet up on the glass table, wiggling his toes through his boots. "So what's this super mission I need to be sent on huh? Nothing to tough for me. I always find a way." He giggled. He does always find a way. 

(Explode-y ways) Yellow reminded him. 

[Kill-y explode-y ways.] White chimed in. Some reason that one always ruined the party. 

"We know. That's why we are asking you to turn in your mask." Logan said, cutting to the chase, knowing Wade would only find a way to distract everyone before anyone could tell him why he was there. "No more missions, no more jobs, nothing else. S.H.I.E.L.D is willing to pay for you to go quiet and stop ruining the real heroes work Wilson. You better think hard before you even consider denying the offer."

Double ouch. Triple even. Turn in his mask. Wade didn't say anything, but his mouth was hanging open. This couldn't be real. Had he really been that much in the way? Had he hurt that many people already? Was he this low in the eyes of the heroes that had kept him going as a kid, kept him going now. He looked around. Tony Stark, THE Iron Man, Steve Rodgers, the one, the only Captain America, Bruce Banner, he knew what is was like to have others hanging about- didn't he? Maybe he did, as he wasn't looking towards wade, and looked rather ashamed at being there. Johnny was twiddling uncomfortably, Logan's eyes stared into him with resentment, Storm looked pitying. Pity from one of the strongest woman heroes this side of town. 

This wasn't right. Maybe asking him to take a break was one thing, but asking him to turn in his mask was a whole other. They were asking him to leave the job he'd been doing for as long as he could remember. Quite literally. He didn't know how to live like civilians did. He couldn't live like civilians did. And turning in his mask, meant turning in his one, even if it was pathetic, claim to not living like others. If he turned in his mask he'd only be pathetic. No strength, less life, with an eternity to live it. 

The thoughts continued to consume Wade until he realized he was standing, standing and shouting, incoherent even to himself and threw himself toward the window. Fully intending to jump out of the top floor of the Avenger's tower. There was a bang and he felt his hit hit the floor dully. 

Unbreakable glass. 

He really was an idiot. 

He closed his eyes and listened for the others. Nothing. For once it was quiet, and that was exactly what it couldn't be. Not now. The thoughts continued to rage and he was pulled gruffly to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Logan. Wade yelped and pushed the X-Man off of him, running toward the door and to the elevator, he opened the panel within and overrode it to drop and then stop every floor if they wanted it back up. One good thing he'd learned at least. He figured he'd broken both his arms when the elevator it, but they could heal as he ran, and ran, and ran. Who care what news got out. Who cared. He just had to get away. He scaled a building as fast as he could, leaping from one to the other, barely catching himself on some, and overshooting some others. He was blind with an emotion he didn't know. Not one he  
could begin to comprehend. 

This was the last chance. Get out now, lay low until it all blew over, take some lower profile jobs. Anything to keep the mask. Anything to keep the cover of the monster he was. Each of the heroes that had been called into that room knew who, scratch that, what he was. A monster. That's why they'd been called. A team of heroes to bring down a monster. 

That was the last thing the thought before he crashed midair with none other than Spiderman. 

At least he didn't know Wade was a monster.


	2. Running into him.

Not really how Peter was expecting to start out his night. He'd been swinging low across the top of some dingy apartment building when he slammed straight into no other than Deadpool. 

He'd didn't really know a lot about him. They'd worked together a few times, but not for very long. Better to stay in the good books with the other actual heroes than get caught up in something that could cause some real trouble. Looks like this time it was unavoidable. He'd slammed right into it. 

Thankfully, the mercenary had taken the brunt of the force, although, Peter figured he himself would have a nice bruise the next morning. 

"Watch where you're going!" he said trying to keep his feet after the collision. Deadpool had actually flown back several feet, and was sitting on the ground, looking rather deflated. It startled Peter a bit, here was this trained killer, and he was just sitting on the ground looking like a little kid. For a second Peter actually thought he might start crying. He seemed to recover in a moment though. Popping up and dusting himself off. 

"Sorry- didn't see you there Spidey. If you're off to the Avengers tower, might as well just head home now. Meeting adjourned." he said quickly. Please- please don't let that be where he was headed. Don't let it be that they were trying to turn any heroes he knew against him. 

"I dunno about any meeting dude- I was just trying to go for patrol when your crashed into me like a crazy person." Pete decided a bit too late that might be the wrong choice of words. But Deadpool didn't seem phased by the comment. 

"It's a specialty of mine. Sorry dude. Crazy is about where I'm at." he gave his big fake grin from under his mask. Trying to hold back shivers and shouts and roaring waves. He could feel his heartbeat. It felt like it was failing. 

"Just don't do it again." Peter returned. There was something up with him. But the spidey-sense told him that it was probably better not to say anything. Just let him go. He told himself, adjusting his webshooters. "I'll see you around dude." he said as goodbye to the merc and shot off, back over the tops of buildings. 

That was the longest conversation Peter had ever had with Deadpool, and it didn't sit right with him, his spidey-sense had been going crazy since they'd slammed together. Maybe he'd knocked a screw loose. Maybe there was just danger to find else where and it was bugging him he'd wasted time on some other costumed freak that lived in New York. He didn't know, he didn't really want to know, not caring was easier. Less trouble that way. 

Luckily Pete was able to ignore the thinking about his run in with the red-suited man after that, crime was high that night. Nothing bad, just some stupid dudes thinking they could get away with a mugging or two. You would think that after realizing they lived in a city practically bursting with heroes they might give up. Somehow they still thought they could give away with it. Beyond that, the night was rather uneventful, and he was thankful when he was finally back at his modest apartment and climbing through the window. 

He stripped out of his suit and headed toward a warm shower. He was in and washing his hair of all the sweat and grime from the night before when he thought back to the encounter with Deadpool earlier that morning. He'd not done much work with him, just a mission or two, and when you are in the thick of things there isn't much time to talk or get to know the other person. All Peter really knew about him was he was well known for being a lunatic, being a merciless killer, and for being a thorn in most of the big hero group's sides for ages. There were all kinds of rumors of course, but few people knew what the truth was about him. 

Maybe that was what was bothering him about the encounter. When he'd seen the wild side of Deadpool dropped it felt...wrong. Like he'd walked in on something nasty. Something he wasn't supposed to know or see. He tried to rinse the thought away as he rinsed his hair. Ridiculous. All of it. Time to focus on the day. He got of the the shower, dressed in a attire that screamed college student, sweats and a hoodie, and proceeded to pass out asleep on his couch. Long nights on patrol weren't the best his first year in college, but this year his classes didn't start til noon. So he could get in at four and still have plenty of time to sleep. 

Lucky for him this was one of those days. Sleep in, go to class and then be able to walk through the city to get whatever he needed on the way back home. So when his alarm went off, he woke, grabbed his bags and headed out the door. 

Bad luck was on his tail that day it seemed. He ended up crashing into another person that day, this time at the small taco place just on the edge of campus. He rammed right into a stranger just as the man was walking away with his tray of food, scattering the food all over. 

'Great job idiot.' Pete thought to himself. "Sorry!" He said aloud to the man who'd stumbled back slightly. 

"S'okay." The other replied, his voice was low and quiet. He sounded- scared? 

"That was my fault, let me fix this." Peter said quickly bouncing on the balls of his feet. God, was he nicer out of costume than he was when he was supposed to be helping people? That wasn't okay. He picked the receipt off the ground and told the man to wait, and hurried up to the counter, re purchasing the food for the guy he'd knocked over, and getting his own meal.

Peter returned with two trays and nodded toward a table in the corner of the room. The man took his plate and sat down with Peter wordlessly. Keeping his eyes on his plate rather than on Peter across from him. 

"Thanks." He finally mumbled out. 

"Not problem, I'm Peter by the way." he offered with a smile. 

Finally he looked up at the other, a scarred face looked apprehensive and nervous in the company. "I'm Wade."


	3. Anything but normal.

This wasn’t the ideal way for Wade to have spent his day. After his run in with Spiderman the night before the mercenary had rushed to his apartment and packed a bag not even locking his door back. The more time he spent moving across the city, the less time it was likely anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D or the mutant's school was looking for him. As long as he stayed out of sight he hoped he would also be out of mind. Or at least he would be able to hide out long enough for them to rethink their request.

So again he found himself wandering the streets of New York City in civilian clothes. He'd walked all across the city by now. Finally stopped at a little taco place to eat. He'd kept his head down, kept his mouth shut all day long. Time for a reward.

At least, until he ended up stuck sitting with some college kid after he'd slammed straight into him. Not to say he wasn't polite, he'd replaced the food. But he also felt the need to sit down and make conversation. "Get to know random stranger" was not on Wade's to do list today. But here he was, without a reasonable excuse to get out of it.

Wade had offered his name to this guy, Peter, was was his name, he had a dorky smile, the messiest dark brown hair. He was lanky and skinny, wearing slouchy clothing. He seemed almost twitchy- but in a way that would probably be called endearing. His voice was even and soft, but had the slightest edge to it.

"Again- I'm sorry. Didn't mean to-heh-take you down like that." he smiled, and it caused little wrinkles to show up in his thin face, and it lit up his face to his eyes.

Wade was surprised, there was no pity in his face, or disgust, he was just making conversation, as plain as anyone else would. It was shocking, even some of the people that tried to treat him normally tended to act strange at first.

"Don't worry about it- thanks- you know, for the food." Wade replied. Unsure of how to react, both to being willingly talked to, and to the lack of reaction on the other's face. The night had been long, and regeneration or not, Wade still found himself feeling tired.

"Are you a student?" Peter asked, making small talk, it was half as painful and Wade had expected it to be.

"No- just needed a place to eat." he said back, trying to keep his answers brief.

"Makes sense, I dunno if it's the best place in town, but it's the best place this side of town." Peter replied, looking down to his food and taking a bite.

Wade did the same, although with a bit more excitement than Peter. "I can agree with that. This chimichanga is fucking delicious." Wade said, the food distracting him from hiding.

Peter gave a little laugh and smiled at him, looking through his eyelashes from his food. Wade barely noticed, he was focused on the tortilla filled with happiness that was sitting in front of him. He ate quickly, he usually did, but today he had an excuse, maybe to get away from this guy quicker. The plan failed as they ate and attempted to chat, Wade may have eaten faster, but Peter had less food, and they ended up leaving at the same time, and then walking with each other for a few blocks.

By the time they had to part ways, Wade was exhausted. It was rough for him to try and keep the other two quiet when he talked to other people. Usually when he was alone and only had them to talk to we, and us, and talking out loud to them was easy. But he tried to keep that to a minimum when he wasn't alone. People tended to think he was ugly and crazy when he slipped.

Peter stopped at the turn to go his way and fiddled a bit with his skateboard, ready to put it down so he could head wherever the hell he needed to go.

"Hey- take this- give me a call sometime- you're pretty cool." He told him handing him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

Ha. As if Wade had a cell phone. He didn't need one, no one ever called him, or needed to get in touch with him, even his contracts didn't like doing business over the phone, harder to get rid of than digitally. Plus, putting a voice to a nasty take down made some of the guys squeamish. The merc never really got why.

So there went the only conversation he'd ever had with someone who didn't immediately run away wondering if they'd just seen the devil or someone who wondered why the hell he was allowed out it public because Wade could easily scare small children on his bad days.

Wade watched Peter drop his skateboard and take off down the street. No time for feeling like a baby, now it was time to move on, gotta keep moving, even if no one would recognize him, he didn't trust that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have people scanning the streets to bring him in.

On top of everything thing else, he was paranoid.

[We can't just sleep on the streets you know, then they'll really find us.] White was always the fun ruiner, but had a certain amount of reason he could supply in conversation.

'Going home isn't an option either, they'll be watching for us. Hell they could be watching us now.'

(You're crazy, no way they can keep up with us, we've been going all night. They've got to have given up by now.)

[As much as that idiotic positivity could potentially do us some good in another life, we've worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. we know if they wanted us off enough to actually tell us, they won't stop to just let us go.]

(Awe, dude stop using big words.)

Wade gave his head a rough shake, trying to clear out some of the voices. White was right. He needed a place to stay, he didn't need to pass out on a park bench and have some cop bring him straight back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

He was racking his brain for some kind of answer as the sun set and the moon rose, and Deadpool sneaked into an alley to see if he could hide out for a few hours. Get a break from walking. He plopped down against the wall and hugged his bag to his chest, trying to relax a bit. Not sure how he was going to get out of this.

Slowly, but surely, his eyes slipped closed, and Wade Wilson slipped into a dingy, uncomfortable sleep. He awoke then to the sound of someone being slammed into the ground and jumped. Looking around through the gloom and a thin shape drop down from the building above. Jesus Christ. Spiderman.

He was giving sass to the man he'd pinned down to the ground. Wade took stock of the situation, he'd fallen asleep, and from what he could tell, he was probably on his way to being mugged in the street if the hero hadn't shown up. Wade probably would have been more grateful if it wasn't against everything he was trying to do right now to stay away from any kind of hero. He sat and looked surprised, no good thing could come from revealing he was a fighter now that Spidey had it handled. The webhead hung the criminal up against a wall and then nodded for Wade to follow him- up. He back to gracefully swing up the fire escape on the side of the building. Wade was easily able to follow, although he realized halfway up that it was a bad idea.

"Are you alright dude?" The spider said, looking him up and down.

"Fine." Wade replied. Surely the blue and red suited hero wouldn't realize this was the same guy he'd run into the night before.

"Alright- well my job is done, do you need to know where a shelter is? I can give you directions if you need-"

"I'm fine." Wade said forcefully. No way he was going to a shelter. He wasn't poor, he was just scared, besides, shelters are all pity. Everyone who works at those places are there for that reason specifically. At least, from Wade's point of view.

"Sorry," Spiderman said, and turned to swoop away. Wade must have been a little harsh, not that the guy would have gotten away with his stuff even if the hero hadn't shown up. But he should have at least thanked him. It helped with people thinking he was normal.

But if the last couple of days didn't prove it, Wade had a lifetime of pathetic backstory to prove he was anything but normal.


	4. Letting him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so sorry! I know it's been so long since I posted but between school and work I didn't have a whole lot of time to be writing. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story, and my plan is to write several more chapters soon now that I've gotten out of this kind of awkward transition. I've got a plan for where I'm going, and hopefully I can keep if not steady, regular updates for a while. 
> 
> As usual, please feel free to let me know what you think of my story! I really appreciate feedback. <3

Peter Parker was a little more that surprised to get a phone call from Wade Wilson about a week after they’d met. Peter always tried to be a good person, in or out of costume. But he didn’t usually buy strangers food then give them his phone number. There was just something about Wade. Something sad or something lost, or something else. Some kind of history he had that no one should. It struck something in Pete. So when the older man called a few days later asking if he could crash at his place for a day or two. Claiming that he’d gotten into it with his landlord, and that all his other friends already were full, Peter couldn’t help but tell him yes. 

Wade showed up about an hour later, looking apprehensive. Peter guessed he’d been on the streets a while. The scruffy look, the same bag he’d had the day they met, and the look that was so sad, and so embarassed. As if Wade didn’t really want to have asked for somewhere to stay in the first place. 

Peter gave Wade a relaxed smile when he showed up, and welcomed him inside. “Good to see ya dude. Thanks for calling. I’ve got plenty of room here, so you can pretty much make yourself comfortable.”

Wade smiled in return and walked in setting his bag next to the door and standing awkwardly just out of the way of the entrance to the apartment. He looked like a lost puppy. “This is really nice of you. Thank you.” he said quietly bowing his head. 

Peter had never seen someone so apprehensive. He must of been pretty desperate when he asked. “You can sit down. I don’t mind.” Peter pointed to his small couch. Then again, almost everything in his apartment was small.

Not to say the place wasn’t nice. Peter loved his apartment actually. It had the essentials, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living area, and two closets for storage. It worked for a college student. The place was affordable but clean. Still had a new feel to it despite that the building was almost as old as Peter himself. It was the perfect little place. It screamed Peter is what most of his friends said. Somehow Wade didn’t seem out of place perched a bit awkwardly on the end of the couch in the middle of the room. 

“Thank you. Really, I haven’t had anything like this happen before, and I got kind of desperate.” Wade huffed looking down, his hood low over his eyes, just like the day they’d met. 

“No problem. I don’t mind. Everyone has rough stuff. I’ve got room anyway.” He plopped down next to Wade, leaning back on the squishy couch. “So your landlord is a dick?” he asked, hoping to make conversation. 

“Basically.” Wade replied fiddling with the sleeves on his shirt. “I’ll pay for the days I stay, I can still pay and stuff, I just need a place to crash a while. I don’t want to be a freeloader.” Wade was talking fast. He seemed so worried. Peter couldn’t figure out why. 

“That would be cool if you stay a while.” Peter agreed, getting the feeling Wade wouldn’t like being refused. “But you aren’t obligated or anything. I don’t mind helping out, might as well be my job.” the secret hero gave a laugh at his own inside joke. 

“Yeah…” The larger man went quiet for a minute or two before speaking up again. “Why are you so nice?” 

Peter was a little surprised by the question, New York was harsh, but there is usually someone kind hearted you can find, Wade made it sound like this kind of kindness was a novelty. “I dunno, I guess I just am?” 

Wade rubbed his arm apprehensively, and shook his head, turning to look at Peter, granting the smaller man a look at his face. Scarred and rough, sunken eyes, and sick looking cheeks. He looked like he was dying. He wasn’t dying, was he? Peter wondered. 

“I mean to me. I mean, you’ve seen me. You obviously aren’t stupid. Why are you so nice?” Wade responded, he seemed like he was legitimately shocked that anyone could care about what happened to him. It hit Peter a little. Peter had always had someone to love him and take care of him. Wade sounded like this was the first time anyone had ever tried. 

“I guess...I guess I just don’t see any reason not to be? You’ve not done anything wrong.” Peter said. 

Wade smiled. It was small, and if Peter hadn’t been paying attention he wouldn’t have seen it. Nevertheless it was enough for Peter to see he’d made a good choice helping this guy out. Whatever he’d seen, or done, there was hope yet. And maybe helping someone out of costume is just what Peter needed to break the everyday monotony of being Spiderman. 

Shit, being Spiderman. Now that he had someone else in the house, he might have to find a way to work around that. Cool as Wade may seem or be, Peter wouldn’t tell his own Aunt about him being a hero, it didn’t exactly make sense for a guy who was just hitching for now to know. He might have to sneak out a little later than usual now, after Wade had gone to sleep for the night. Peter prayed he either had bad hearing, or wasn’t nocturnal.  
A small wave of doubt rolled over Pete as he watched Wade set himself up a small space in the corner of the room, a bedroll, a hoodie, a stack of clothes, the essentials where all he had brought. He was very neat and careful in his movements, but having never had a roommate before, Peter wondered if that kind of behavior would stay. 

It took a few minutes before Peter was brought back from his worries by Wade coughing slightly to get his attention. 

“I could get you tacos this time, something nice for you, for being so nice to me?” he asked, hands behind his back, this time, the smile on his face was forced. He was trying to look sweet. 

Peter looked up at him and smiled back. “I would actually like that a lot.” Pete said, standing, stretching, and grabbing his jacket before the two new friends started down the street.


	5. Don't let him know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one will be pretty action packed. So prepare your feels and get ready for some major hero Peter.

Lunch with Peter Parker was nice. A huge stack of tacos at that he ordered for them from the same little place they’d met at helped break the ice. As Wade tucked into the food, Peter watched and gave a little laugh. 

“You really like tacos, don’t you?” Pete said, taking one from the pile for himself. 

“Hell yeah, they’re my favorite all time food. All the time is a good time for tacos dude.” 

Peter smiled at him, the same smile that lit up his face, and made his eyes sparkle. It’s almost seemed that he was in pleasant company here with Peter. There was something relaxing and comforting about his presence. As if they had met before. 

“Why?” Peter followed up, and it made Wade stop for a moment. 

“Uh.” Wade swallowed, screwing his face up a bit while he thought. “I don’t actually know honestly. I just kind of...do? I’ve never really thought about it before.” he took another bite. He was chewing slower, obviously still thinking about the question. 

“Makes sense. I just know sometimes people have things they are extra attached to because of how they grew up or something. Like my camera-” Peter nodded toward it. “My uncle always used to have a camera around, take lots of pictures, got me into photography.” 

“Uncle?” Wade asked between bites.

“Yeah, my uncle Ben. I had lived with him since I was pretty young. Aunt May and him took me in when my parents went away. He died a few years ago.” Peter looked down when he finished. He looked sad, and just as the young man’s smiles were infectious, it seemed that his sadness was as well. 

“It’s better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all.” Wade broke in, matter-of-factly. “I read that somewhere once I think. It’s a good one anyway.” 

“Impressive.” Peter laughed, surprised by how quickly Wade pulled the quote out of thin air.

“I’ve got a bunch of good shit in here.” Wade tapped his head. Then stopped himself laughing when he thought of all the bad shit that accompanied a few funny quips and quotes. 

“I bet you do.” Peter laughed back. 

They continued banter about movies and quotes, and slowly as the mound of food grew smaller, Wade began to feel more comfortable around Peter. Cracking a joke or two, and realizing that as long as he was careful, maybe, just maybe, he’d make it until the hell he was running from went away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was still thinking about lunch that day as he lay on the small blow up cot Peter had pulled out for him in the corner of the lounge. When they’d gotten back to Peter’s place that day Wade had retreated back to his corner and once Peter was sure Wade was comfortable, Peter politely excused himself to his room for the night. Wade had pretty much been laying their since. 

Wade was considering taking a shower at this point, he supposed he might need one. Just so he didn’t stink up the house, especially as a house guest. But so far laziness had won out and kept him strewn across the small cot with a blanket tossed haphazardly over him. He was still in the jeans and hoodie from that day and felt a bit suffocated in the mass of fabric. Probably partly a side effect of thinking so hard. 

His mind was relaxed for once, however as he continued laying their it became apparent that his body was not. Wade tried to will away the pain that was coming, but he quickly realized he was in for a night and there wasn’t much way to stop it. 

This happened to Wade every once in a while. He was almost constantly in pain due to his skin, and the every growing and healing cancer inside of him, but he’d grown used to the pain more or less over the years. Every once in a while though, Wade would have a bad night. He’d get sick to his stomach, and the pain would get worse and worse until it knocked him out. There were some things he could do to keep from the inevitable, but in the end he almost always ended up waking up somewhere he didn’t remember falling asleep and in quite a state. 

The problem was, he wasn’t at home. Screams and shouting and banging that would wake Peter up would do Wade no good. So he took the last bit of regular energy he had into writing a small note for Peter. 

“If you're reading this, I’ve no doubt disturbed you, or everyone in the neighborhood. I’m extremely sorry. But I’ve got a bit of a condition. It’s hard to explain but the gist of it is that I’m in a lot of pain, and I’ll make up and and clean up whatever I’ve done when its over. I hope you can understand. -Wade” 

Was what he finally came up with before he had to run into the bathroom to be sick.  
He was not in for a pleasant night.


	6. Taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH. It's been about a billion years since I updated my fic. I feel horrible. January I had to get back into the swing of things with school, and I had a very bad month last month. It was a rough time. 
> 
> I can't promise how often or when I am going to have updates, but just to put you at rest, I won't be abandoning this series. I will finish it. Even if I don't know when. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy it! It helps me keep working on it if I know people are enjoying. 
> 
> And enjoy the feels.

Peter had excused himself and hurried into his room to change and get into costume for patrol that night. He was a bit worried that Wade might notice something strange. But no knock or questions came, so Peter slipped on the suit and out the window.

It was a fairly quiet night, one robbery, and the guy surrendered the second he saw the webbing. Peter spent most of the night taking pictures and gliding from building to building. When he realized there wasn’t much to be done that night he hurried home, hoping to get a few hours of shuteye before his classes the next day. It would be an extra treat to get a few more hours of sleep than normal. He slid his window open as silently as he could, slipping inside. He flicked on his desk light, eyes adjusting to the yellow light. Slipping out of his Spidey-suit and into sweats and t-shirt. The light cotton had just found its way over his head when he heard a crashing in his bathroom. It made Peter jump, and he ran out of his room, slamming into his table and cursing loudly when he hit. A small slip of paper slipped off, and Peter squinted to read it. He shook his head, confused, right as another crash came from the bathroom, causing Peter to jump again. 

“What the hell…” The brunnette mumbled as he headed for the sliver of light where the door to his bathroom was. 

Peter knocked first, a bit nervous for an answer. Wondering to himself if it had really been a good idea to let a random stranger into his apartment. “Wade?” He called through the door, only to be met with silence. He tried again, then again, when he knocked a fourth time and still no answer he pushed the cracked door open and gasped. 

Wade was on the floor of the small bathroom, his head pressed awkwardly against the side of the tub. There was blood on the tile, even though there didn’t seem to be any kind of injury on Wade. Peter practically dove and slid next to Wade, chewing his bottom lip. 

Peter looked for a pulse first, and was relieved when he found one, despite it’s quickness. Next, he tried to wake Wade up, calling his name and shaking him slightly. The unconscious man didn’t reply. Peter sat back on his legs, deciding he would go ahead and take care of this and worry about explaining later. Peter sat Wade up and lifted him fairly easily, a perk of being Spiderman, carrying him bridal style to the couch. There he piled pillows behind Wade to keep his airway clear and fetched some water and a washcloth to lay across his head. 

Once Wade was seemingly a bit more stable Peter went back to the bathroom, picking up the bottles that had been knocked over, and putting the shower curtain that had evidently been pulled down when Wade fainted back up. Peter didn’t really mind. He mainly felt bad, that he had been off when whatever this was had hit Wade and that all he could do was make him comfortable now that he was sick. 

When Pete had finished with the bathroom he changed the water and the washcloth, smoothing the fabric kindly over Wades slightly sweaty forehead. Peter was just about to move from where he perched on the end of the seat when Wade choked out an almost sob and grabbed Peters forearm with a clammy hand. His eyes were bloodshot, and a shudder made his whole body shake. 

“S-sorry.” Wade whispered, eyes pleading. 

Peter gently pulled Wade’s hand off his arm, and shook his head. “Everyone has things, I like helping.” He replied, trying to put whatever worries or apologies he had to rest. He smiled and it seemed to relax Wade slightly. He closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep, Peter keeping a watchful eye. So much for a few extra hours of sleep the hero thought, as he gathered a book or two from his room and set up a place to study in the corner of his living room. Oh well. At least Wade wasn’t alone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade still hadn’t woken up when it was time for Peter to leave the next morning. He was caught between a rock and a rather hard place. He could just leave him there, he didn’t really have any reason to stay. He was just giving Wade a place to stay for a while, he wasn’t his mother. But something about Wade’s condition made Peter nervous. Confused. He didn’t know what was up with the mysterious man, but Peter felt that it was a bit more than a regular flu. Something to do with his scars perhaps. Peter stood with his bag on his back halfway better his couch where Wade was still passed out and his door. He watched Wade sleep, his face was much more peaceful than it had been a few hours before. Now it was calm, relaxed. When Wade was awake he tended to fold into himself, find the best way to keep himself out of the light. Now, sleeping, he looked carefree. When he had passed out before, his features had been screwed up in pain, he looked tortured. It made Peter more curious where this strange guy had come from. 

Peter watched him for a few more minutes before tossing his bag to the floor. He never missed class. Missing this once wouldn’t kill him. He walked back over to Wade. He sighed softly, still confused at what had come over him when he took Wade in, or what was so intriguing about him that it would keep him from school. Peter refreshed the water on the cloth on Wade’s head and then sat down on the floor in front of Wade. Studying his features. 

He was scarred, for sure. Although Peter wasn’t sure what all you could live through that would leave scars like the other man had. They seemed to cover his whole body, evidence of injuries of all sorts. Some looked newer, like he’d gotten them in the past week or so, others looked like he’d gotten them years ago. Peter had to resist the urge to take finger and trace a particularly long one that was smooth along the side of Wade head. Looking closely at Wade made Peter realize that he must be particularly sick. Wade was built strong, but up close his cheeks were gaunt, his eyes sunken, the little bit of hair on his head was thin and patchy. If Peter had been paying attention he would have felt his heart ache a bit for the man in front of him. Something had happened to Wade. Peter wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know what could have happened to make someone so- so like him. 

Peter watched him for a while, studying where each mark met another, not sure if he’d get another chance to see Wade like this.


	7. A promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh my god. Here it is! Another chapter of this fic for you all! I really can't tell you all how much it means that so many of you have enjoyed this fic. I love this ship so much and I am so excited to write more. I'm so sorry it takes so long. With school and stuffs I've been having trouble finding time to write regularly. Summer is almost here though, and I am going to be striving to write as much as possible! I've really got a good idea and story for where our heros will be taken next, and I feel like you'd be pleased with this chapter, and the next few. It's gonna get cute before it gets real, real, heartbreaking. Whups. 
> 
> Anyway- I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I'm pretty dammed proud of it, and please comment to tell me what you think! Reading the comments is usually what motivates me to write more. Sharing it with your other spideypool lovin' friends would be awesome too.   
> Much love! <3 <3

When Wade finally woke up, he was confused, disoriented, and scared. He flung himself off the couch, reaching behind him for a gun that wasn’t there and shaking violently. 

When he couldn’t find his gun he looked around, almost sure he’d be found. SHIELD had gotten him while he was weak, and now he was going to be an experiment again. But rather than see guards and lab equipment, he only saw a startled looking Peter sitting in front of him. Wade let out an audible sigh of relief and fell back onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. 

“Sorry.” Wade’s voice was muffled, and although he probably shouldn’t have, Peter laughed. 

Wade looked up and gave Peter a look, who quickly stopped. 

“Sorry. You just looked so silly. And your voice gets all weird when you hide your face like that.” Peter stood, still trying to suppress a giggle, and walking over to sit next to Wade. “Are you feeling better?” 

Wade nodded, tensing a bit from how close Peter was. He wasn’t used to such a gentle approach. “How did I get to the couch? Did you find me here? I don’t remember-” 

“I carried you, I’m stronger than I look.” Peter replied. Figuring the truth on that matter would be better than giving him more confusion about the night he had suffered through. 

“Damn.” Wade said back, surprised. “Clearly.” 

Peter leaned back against the couch, feeling a bit of worry fade from his gut he hadn’t been aware was bothering him so much until it had gone. He wouldn’t be responsible for his new roomate dying- thats the good news. 

“This might happen again you know- I don’t expect you to take care of me that is- I just- wasn’t expecting it last night.” Wade added sitting up instead of slouching over, although not relaxing like Peter was. “But sometimes-”

“That’s okay. Everyone has things. I don’t mind if this is yours.” Peter smiled reassuringly at him. “If you really feel bad, you can always keep buying me lunch.” Peter laughed and nudged him slightly with his foot, trying to cheer him up. 

“I think that could work.” Wade gave into the boyish grin on Peter’s face.   
\--------------------------------------------

It had been nearly a month since that talk, but Wade felt jumpier everyday. Not that he had reason to be, as far as he could tell, SHIELD had no idea where he had gone. Say what you like about wade being obnoxious, he could go off the grid pretty well, even with an all seeing eye like SHIELD on his tail. 

Peter and the Merc had been spending more time together, and Wade was rather upset to find that he actually rather liked the scrawny college student. They would watch movies, or play games and eat pizza. Wade did his part helping Peter to pay his bill for that month, even though it took some convincing. He appreciated everything Peter did for him, and Wade was almost sure he wouldn’t have made it through the month hiding if he didn’t have this little bit of sanity. 

It was the night Peter had made his promise that Wade first felt, and immediately ignored, the butterflies in his stomach that would become common occurrence in the presence of the dorky boy. 

They were sat on the small sofa in Peter’s living room, Wade sunk into the the couch, slouching magnificently, trying to beat Peter in some button masher fighting game that he was somehow losing at. Peter must have been cheating. 

Once again Peter shouted and raised his arms in glee as he beat Wade for the tenth time in a row. Wade sighed “You’re cheating. I’m great at video games, this is your fault.” 

“Don’t pout. I’ve been playing these games since I was ten.” Peter offered as condolences. 

Wade somehow slouched farther into the couch, sticking out his bottom lip in a fake, overdone pout. 

“Puppy dog eyes won’t do anything for you.” Peter said, although he was making it a point not to look at Wade. 

“You obviously have not realized the power of my puppy dog eyes yet then Petey.” Wade teased, not relenting the watery eyes and stuck out lip. 

Peter glanced his way and covered his eyes with his hands, “Aughh that’s awful, not fair using cuteness against me.”

Wade was struck by that a bit. “Cuteness?” Wade hadn’t ever been considered cute. Not even a little bit. At least not by anyone who’d seen him. He dropped the face, looking down at the scarred hands gripping the controller and tried to comprehend what Peter had just said to him. He knew it was just an offhand thing, there wasn’t anything but a late night and maybe an extra beer behind it. But the sentiment seemed true enough. Or at least Peter believed it. It shocked Wade out of his silly and into a bit of stupor. The pair sat in silence for a little while, before Peter spoke up. 

“I am glad you called me. I’m glad to have helped. I didn’t expect to make such a great new friend out of this.”

Wade heard the sincerity of the words and felt it hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn’t disagree. Peter was one of nicest people he’d ever met. He’d been an outcast for so long. He’d forgotten what it had been like to be friends with someone. It made Wade feel warm and fuzzy, until he remembered that sure Peter like this guy. This person he wasn’t really Wade. It was whatever he could do to keep himself from going crazy and start spouting off his usual ridiculous gross and pathetic insane ramblings. This realization felt more like a punch in the gut. 

“You alright?” Peter wondered, dipping his head a bit, trying to catch Wade’s eye. 

“Yeah. Sorry, you’ve just been so much nicer to me that I deserve. You’re a hero, taking in people who are just trying to make it along. More so than any of those other suited jerks.” Wade mumbled. He felt a bit like a kid. 

Peter seemed a bit taken aback by that, and took a bit of a risk, laughing as he said, “I’m your own personal Spiderman huh?” 

Wade fought the urge to scoff and tell Peter that Spiderman was actually kind of an asshole, but decided against it, so he wouldn’t get too many questions asked about how he knew that about the web-slinging hero. Instead he just shrugged and laughed with him. 

“If it makes you feel any better Wade. I promise I’ll always be here for you. To lend a hand or beat you at games. Whatever you need.” Peter smiled and nudged him over with his shoulder. Picking back up his controller and gesturing towards the screen. “Another?”

Wade was taken aback. It was if a migration of monarchs had just flown into his mouth. He fought a blush and nodded, picking up his controller and not paying very much attention to anything more than that promise. Surely it wasn’t the kind of thing that would actually be kept. There was no way something this good would last that long without Wade totally screwing it up. But even so, Peter had said it, and said it for a reason. Even if he wouldn’t keep it. There was something more important in the act of making the promise, than keeping one to an insane freak like himself. 

Wade shook his head hard to chase the thoughts and voices of doubt and hope in his head. Not something to worry about right now. Maybe- for now- he’d just enjoy his time until it was up.


	8. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how time can get away from you isn't it? Those awesome summer days you spend playing way to many games and looking for jobs, and working on costume tends to cut into writing time. Also after 250 I kinda felt really awful every time I thought about Wade. So I had to kind of get over that dealio. 
> 
> In other news, PLOT. And also, SADNESS. 
> 
> For the record, I always tend to write more when I have comments and interaction from my readers, so if you enjoy, please tell me. It really helps me feel good about writing more!

Peter came to realize over the next few months that having Wade around wasn’t so bad. In fact it wasn’t bad at all.

There were still times when it was a little strange of course, this funny guy he’d somehow taken under his wing was mysterious and kept things from him. But Peter never required him to share more than he was willing. 

Beyond that, Wade was always cooking, or cleaning, or just generally entertaining Peter to the point that the secret web-slinger was actually hoping whatever it was keeping Wade there wouldn’t get resolved anytime soon. He’d even been considering introducing him to Aunt May, but so far hadn’t actually gone about doing it in case she assumed that Wade was Peter’s boyfriend. 

Things had been going alright for Spiderman as well. Nothing out of the usual, no city-wide crisis or any news from any of the heroes he knew from the grapevine. Things were going great. Or they were, until the day Wade just wasn’t careful enough.   
Peter wasn’t trying to snoop, in fact, you’d hardly be able to say that’s what it was at all. He’d come home from a particularly rough fight with a couple of muggers and tripped over one of Wade’s bags on his way to get the bathroom in the dark. 

He fell and knocked the bag over, the contents spilling onto the floor. The contents including a bright red, spandex suit. Peter blinked at it for a few seconds. Maybe he’d been hit harder than he thought, but on closer inspection of the rest of what the bag contained, Peter saw a red mask with two perfect black ovals, and white pupils. 

\-------------------------

Peter tossed the bag with the “hero” paraphernalia stuffed unceremoniously at the sleeping form on his couch. 

He’d retreated into the bathroom after finding the mask at first. He felt betrayed, lied to, confused, and nervous. What if this was all some ploy some villain had come up to assassinate him? Had his secret identity finally been figured out? He’d he fallen for the trap of some mercenary who was pretending to be a real person? 

It hurt Peter more than he wanted to admit. Wade was his friend, Wade was the closest he’d been to anyone in years now. Wade wasn’t like any other person he’d met. He was funny but clever, he was careless but hopeless. He wasn't what Deadpool was supposed to be. The only thing Peter could think was that it had to be an act. 

So he tossed the bag at Wade, standing with his arms crossed, still trying to understand. 

Wade sat up with a start, looking around, clearly surprised by the rude awakening. 

Peter was about ready to burst when he saw Wade pick up the bag and look confused. 

“I found your secret. You think I want to harbor a villain in my house? Or am I some kind of hit for you?” Peter growled at the barely awake Wade.

Wade looked genuinely confused. “How did you find- I’m not- this isn’t-” He stuttered at Peter, who was still seething. 

“Speechless? Isn’t that unusual for you Deadpool?”

“Look- Peter- I’m sorry I lied to you but-” Wade stood up from the couch and took a step toward Peter, half reaching out in surrender, and half for Peter to himself. 

Peter stepped back out of Wade’s reach, letting anger take him over. “I want you out, and I never want to see you again.” The words tasted wrong, and didn’t sound like they were coming from Peter at all. But Wade was just standing there looking hurt and shocked, so they must have been Peter’s. He was angry, angry he’d be lied to, angry his only friend for the longest time had been a fake the entire time. 

Wade took the bag and headed for the rest of his things, packing them up quickly, his back turned to Peter now. Peter preferred it that way, he didn’t need to see Wade’s face and change his mind somehow. 

He watched as Wade packed up his things and headed out the door, only looking back at Peter once before the door shut on him. The look on his face almost made Peter call back to him, but the door shut and then Wade was gone. 

All Peter could do is wonder what he’d just done.


	9. Nowhere to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHH MY GOD I UPDATED.   
> someone pointed out its been a year, and i said, nope, no way, and then i looked, and now i feel like and asshole.   
> to be honest im not sure if this is what you want, but i am quite a different person i was than when i started this fic, so this is what you get  
> tell me what you think, the more nagging i get the more i write, not that is does any good obv, lmao   
> sorry again, and i hope you enjoy

Wade was tromping through the dark, early morning alleys of New York City, rubbing at his eyes and huffing, shouting to himself inside his head. 

[What were we thinking leaving that bag sitting around?]

“Just my luck.” Wade mumbled pulling his hood lower over his face. 

(It’s not like we weren’t expecting it to happen. It’s us. We never last long.)

[If we weren’t so- us- maybe we-]

“Shut up.”

[You know it’s the truth.]

“Shut up.” 

(You didn’t even try to explain. Now we are in danger again)

“Shut. Up.”

(Even worse, you put him in danger. What were you thinking. The only person who’s ever been nice to you and you put him in S.H.I.E.L.D’s way. You’re an idiot.)

Wade let out a shout and slammed his fist into the wall of the alley. He let out a loud groan of pain and slid down the wall. This was not at all what he planned. 

Wade hoped he could stay out of sight and off anyone’s radars until nightfall. Just need to wait a while longer and maybe he’d disappear forever. He could keep himself from being caught, and then get out of the city. Forget being a merc, forget the heroes he’d met so far, forget Peter. 

Wade’s chest ached when the last thought ran through his head. He didn’t want to forget Peter. Not at all. 

The day passed slowly, Wade ducking in out of alley, until under cover of nightfall he was able to change into his suit and head for his escape. He shivered in the chilly night air and started his ascent up the run down buildings on the outskirts of the city. 

Everything was going excellently, or at least, as good as it could have, until the spotlight found him. 

Wade was stupid to think S.H.E.I.L.D had given up. In fact, he shouldn’t have thought he’d ever get to wear his suit again. Now he was caught. Wade felt his muscles tense, his senses sharpen, before he thought again back to the look of betrayal on Peter’s face. When he saw the look of his friend in his mind’s eye he slumped to the ground, hands up in surrender.

\------------

They brought Wade to a lab. Where at he had no idea. They must have pumped him up with elephant tranqs to get him to lose consciousness. Not that they needed too. He didn’t plan on fighting. Even if he got away, there was nowhere to run anymore. 

He work up to the familiar terrifying sound of a heart monitor and the putrid surgical smell in his nose. He was strapped to the bed he was on, he had to fight with all his might the urge to scream for help, for them to stop, to let him go. 

He was an idiot, he got himself caught, and now once again he was a lab rat. This time for the so called good guys. As much blame and disgust was put on Deadpool, at the end of the day, he was far more a scapegoat for the dirty work no one else wanted to do. And now he was going to be tested on, experimented on, again. By the “good guys”. 

Wade did his best to breath slowly, to not panic, if his heart rate raised then he would draw attention. Once he finally found the courage to open his eyes, he had to blink into the to-bright hospital lighting. He wiggled some, trying to test how tight his restraints were. They proved to tight to be slipped out of, but not so tight as to cause pain. 

“You’re awake?” An unidentified voice came from somewhere to Wade’s left. Wade didn’t reply, he didn’t even attempt to look. “Good- I’d say we thought you had died but…” the voice laughed, a dark and cruel laugh. “We can start treatment to fix you then. Though, something tells me you’ll still be stuck with that fugly face.” The person laughed again. Wade felt himself trembling, trying to hold it together as best as he could. It was horrifying, not knowing what he would be used for. Not knowing where he belonged. Not with the people who were supposed to protect him for mutating, not with the people who were the heroes, not even with Peter. 

Peter. Shit. Did they know about Peter? What had they done to him while he was asleep. What did they know and what methods did they use to get whatever the hell it was they did know? Wade twisted as best he could toward the voice now, and saw a woman in her late thirties, dark hair pulled back into a bun, and a long lab coat. She smiled when she made eye contact with Wade. 

Wade choked on the words as he spat them toward her, noticing now that his voice was almost gone. What he meant to be something meaningful, turned instead to a coughing fit. The woman in the lab coat smiled wider at this and tapped a button on bedside table next to him. The bed began to raise, moving Wade into a sitting position. 

“Why are you so scared? I’ve talked to the others, I’ve read your file, it’s not like anyone is going to miss you.” She returned after Wade was done coughing. “I’ll be back soon. Try not to fuss.” 

Wade felt his heart twinge when she said that, squirming again against his restraints. He was tired and he felt like there was nothing to be done. 

Wade sat for a while, half heartedly plotting and escape, before drifting off into a nightmarish sleep. 

He awoke to someone's hand on his arm, and opened his mouth to yell out, but found himself again in a coughing fit. He fought against the restraints and as he strained he felt his arm released and fly into the face of whoever had undone the strap from the momentum. 

“Urugh!” A quiet groan of pain as Wade looked into the now dark hospital room and into the mask of...Spiderman? 

“Nice one slugger.” The voice was nasally and wet, and Wade figured he’d probably gotten a good hit in on his nose. “Here.” The hero undid the rest of the straps and shoved a water bottle at Wade, who took it greedily and drank it down. Wade cleared his throat and looked the suited hero.

“What are you doing?” Wade asked, half thankful for the help, half nervous, afraid of a setup. 

Spiderman sighed, pinching where his nose would be through his mask. “I’m doing a favor for a friend of yours. Just shut and follow me. The hero took wade’s hand, crouching and leading him through dark halls of the hospital. 

“Where is everyone.” Wade asked. 

“I’ll explain later.” Was the reply. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

‘I already told you.” 

“That wasn’t a real answer.” 

“I’m trying to get you out of here.” 

“Well I need answers!” Wade was raising his voice now. 

The hero whipped around, dropping Wade’s hand, which had been tightening as they moved through the halls. 

“Look I’m fulfilling a promise. Honest to god I don’t even know why I am doing it really.” He snapped. “We’ve got to move, I know where to go, but we have to move quietly and quickly.” Spiderman moved over to a smashed open Window and looked out into the city. 

“Get on my back.” 

Wade stood for a minute, not willing to trust the hero, but even less willing to stay and take his chances. So he stepped forward and felt the two of them swing off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. i always wondered why usagi was so shit at getitng his work done but working on this again got be like I FEEL YOU BOO GOTTAM THOSE EDITORS ARE MEAN


End file.
